Invisible
by You Try Being Me
Summary: hes a nerd. no one knows he's alive. he has one friend. Miguel is his only friend. TalaXBryan KaiXRei TalaXKai RobertXSpencer just felt like putting it out there
1. Everyday

By: Aleisha & Nicole

Invisible

Chapter One

Everyday

**Tala's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and look at my Nightmare poster. I have to go to school today. I don't want to go. My dad is in my room stroking my forehead trying to convince me to go to school. I shake my head. What's the point in going if I have no friends?

Except for Miguel, but he doesn't even have much time for me due to all the sports he plays. But he's still my best friend and I guess I have to be there. The Blond is so stupid he needs help doing basic math. There's Bryan. But unlike he would notice me. Still he's so cute. Maybe I will go just to stare at his beautiful body in the boys change room after gym class. Maybe just maybe.

**Miguel's P.O.V.**

Well Tala is looking extra hot today. It's probably for Bryan the lucky ass bastard. I'm in fucking love with Tala and Bryan doesn't even notice the guy. Tala's my best friend and I've known him since kindergarten. I started crushing on him about four years ago. I know it's sad but still I can't help it he's just so hot. Tala has had a crush on Bryan for bout four years and seven months. Bryan doesn't even deserve Tala. Tal's just so nice and kind and sweet. Bryan doesn't deserve him period!

**Normal P.O.V. **

'Hey Tala' Miguel called. Tala turned at the sound of his name. He waved to Miguel and walked over to him 'Hey' Tala said quietly. 'How are you?' Tala asked.

'I'm fine and you?' Miguel smiled.

'…I'm okay' Tala said in a whisper. Miguel looked at Tala to see the sadness in his beautiful ice blue eyes 'Tala' he looked up at Miguel 'Yes?' Miguel sighed 'What's wrong?' Tala was hesitant when he was about to answer but he finally gave in those big beautiful sapphire blue eyes of Miguel's and sighed, 'I got all dressed up today so that Bryan would notice me for once and finally ask me out on a date. But when I got here the only person that noticed me was you!' Tala ran into Miguel arms and cried his heart out.

'Shhh. It's okay angel. I'm here and I'll hold you until you feel better okay' Miguel whispered. Tala looked up and nodded then he whispered 'Cpaclb' Miguel raised and eyebrow and Tala just smiled and said 'It means thank you in Russian'

Miguel smiled, 'Oh well. Eres Wel come mi amor' he hugged Tala Fighter after he said that. Tala knew what Miguel had said. It was "You're welcome my love," Tala was about to cuddle deeper into The Blonds chest when he heard Bryan's voice calling for the blond. Tala pulled away quickly and was a bout to leave, but Miguel stopped him 'Why don't I introduce you to Bryan, Tala?' he asked quietly. Tala was about to say no when Bryan showed up 'Hola Miguel' Bryan said with a very bad Spanish accent. Tala giggled and Miguel smiled. _As long as I get to see that beautiful smile I don't really care if he likes Bryan_ Miguel thought.

**Bryan's P.O.V. **

Who is that guy? His eyes are beautiful and so is that shocking yet still beautiful red hair. Should I ask him his name or should I wait for Miguel to introduce us? Man he's got a beautiful smile. And he's giggling…at me probably because of my bad Spanish accent. He's so hot and I made him giggle. I did me Bryan.

**Normal P.O.V. **

'Hey Bryan' Tala said in a whisper so quiet Bryan barely heard him. 'Hey… I'm sorry what is your name?'

'Tala Ivanov'

'Well hey Tala I'm Bryan as you seem to know'

Tala blushed and giggled again. 'Yeah. You're on the football team. I've watched some of the games. No thanks to Miguel forcing me to go.' Tala said blushing a deeper shade of pink. Miguel smiled, 'I only do that so you can get out of your house'

'Well aren't you nice' Tala laughed.

'I think that's nice. He just wants you to hang out with friends' Bryan said laughing slightly. Tala's smile left his face quickly and his eyes began to water. Tala ran from Miguel and Bryan.

'Did I say something wrong?' Bryan asked clueless to the fact that Tala was extremely sensitive. 'Do you think you did?' Miguel asked getting angry, 'because of course you did!' Miguel began yelling at him 'I'm Tala's only friend and not only that I'm his best friend!'

'Dude I didn't know what I said would hurt him. I barely know the guy.'

Miguel just shook his head and ran after Tala.

**Tala's P.O.V. **

I ran in to the boy's bathroom. My eyes were blurred due to me crying I did not see him coming out of the bathroom so I rammed into his chest. I looked up to see that it was Kai. Kai is the hottest guy in school. I don't think so, but I know every girl in school does. Even some guys do, such as his boyfriend Rei. He glared down at and said, 'What are you looking at nerd?' he smirked when I didn't flinch. 'I was looking at you but my guess is that you're looking at me. Jerk!' I snarled and he backed up.

'Dude relax' he whispered. Kai looked at me and asked 'Do you want to talk about what is wrong?' I looked up at him and nodded. 'Will you listen to me Kai?' I whispered. Kai smiled and nodded, 'Yeah, why wouldn't I listen to you… I'm sorry I don't know your name.'

'Tala Ivanov'

He smiled gently, 'Well Tala tell me what's wrong?'

I told him how I have little to no friends, I've never kissed a guy (yes I'm gay), how my best friend can barely hang out with me and that the guy that I like doesn't even notice me. Kai listened to me and once I was done he smiled. 'I'm really glad that I could help you Tala, but sadly we have to go to class'

I laughed 'Yeah I guess so' I smiled and walked out of the boy's bathroom. I saw Miguel and ran up to him. 'Hey, how are you Tala?' he asked his voice all full of worry

'I'm fine. I talked to Kai Hitwari.'

'Oh you did? And he listened to you?'

'Yeah he listened to me. I just wish it was you that I had talked to'

I felt Miguel's strong arms wrap around my body and he whispered 'I will always protect you no matter what and I'm so sorry that I haven't been around to hang out with you'

I hugged him tightly, 'It's okay.' I cuddled into his strong chest.


	2. I finally saw him

Chapter Two

I finally saw him

**Kai's P.O.V. **

I never noticed that Tala was in all of my classes. Now that I think about it he _is_ kinda cute. Why is he hanging with Miguel? The two don't seem well matched… wait are they dating? No, why would he be dating Miguel Lavier? I am _so _much hotter then Miguel. Damn I wish I was the one dating Tala and not that scumbag of a boyfriend Rei.

**Normal P.O.V. **

'Hey Tala' Kai called. Tala turned at the sound of his name being called and when he saw Kai he waved. 'Hey Kai, how are you?' Tala whispered softly

'I'm fine how about you?'

'I'm good.' Tala did not like talking to Kai without Miguel around him. Miguel told Tala that Kai and him used to be friends then Kai started to act funny. He began to make plans with Miguel then blow him off at the last minuet. Then Kai started dating and then he became a total ass. He stopped talking to Miguel fully. Then walked up to Miguel and said that he was a bad friend and walked away. Now Miguel pities every guy Kai dates. 'Tala, are you sure that you're okay?' Tala looked at Kai and nodded, 'Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking, about someone.' Right after Tala said that Bryan saw him and ran over to him.

'Hey Tala,' Bryan said his voice low and husky, 'how are you?'

Tala blushed, 'I'm fine, and yourself?' Tala's blush darkened.

'Yeah I'm fine. Look about yesterday I'm really sorry. I didn't know that I hurt you that much and I wanted to make it up to you by taking you to the Nightmare concert this weekend. Miguel told me that they're your favorite band and my buddy Spencer can't go.'

Tala's eyes went wide. 'Oh my god! I fucking love Nightmare! And yes I'll go to the concert with you Bryan.' He went on his tippy toes and kissed Bryan on the cheek.

Bryan blushed when he felt Tala's warm soft lips touch his cheek. Once Tala realized what just happened, he tried to pull away from Bryan but he wouldn't let him. Then suddenly Tala felt Bryan's firm lips against his. Bryan pulled back and saw that Tala's Face was as red as a tomato.

**Tala's P.O.V. **

Holy fucking shit!!! First Bryan asks me on a date, I kiss his cheek, and now he kissed me on the lips. I think this means… oh wait Kai is still-

'I'm still here you know.'

I smile and say, 'Oh yeah I know,' in a very cocky voice.


End file.
